


Red Riding Hood

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader lives in a small village that is usually quiet, until she meets two mysterious men on the way to her friend’s house. The more she gets involved with the two strangers, the more she comes to realize that they’re unlike anyone she’s ever met, one is an ex-hunter turned wolf while the other is his hunter brother. The reader is then forced to deal with everything that comes with being associated with these men, changing her life in ways she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Violence, gore, mentions of pain/blood, cursing, Crowley being a total dick, character death, smut (is initiated in this part, but doesn’t go anywhere. The real smut is in the endings)

Fic:

The small village you called your home was always a quiet one. For you, life was mundane and simple, though you always dreamed of danger and adventure. Your friend, Adam, who lived out in the woods, was one of the few escapes from your tedious everyday life. His parents had built a small cottage away from town and lived mostly solitary lives. When his parents had died, Adam had decided to remain in the home he had grown up in. You were one of his few friends and people found you strange for acquainting yourself with someone who preferred solitude to the comforts that the village provided.

Adam had fallen ill almost a month ago and still hadn’t recovered; you desperately wanted to see him and take care of him. As soon as you finished your work in your parent’s bakery, you set off to see Adam with a basket full of baked goods that would hopefully help him feel better. Before you leave, you make sure to don the red velvet cape that Adam had given you. It was one of your favorite gifts that you had ever received; partially because it was beautiful, but mostly because it came from Adam.

You set off towards Adam’s house. Your mother, concerned for your welfare as always, reminds you once again to stay on the path and not to talk to strangers. You weren’t sure who she was referring to, you knew everyone in the village and strangers rarely visited, but you promise her none the less. As you leave the village and approach the woods, you pass villager after villager. Most were kind to you, but you could feel others judging you. There goes the baker’s daughter, running off to the woods to see that boy again. You didn’t care what people thought. Adam was your friend, maybe even more than a friend, and you weren’t going to stop seeing him just because society found you strange.

Finally, you reach the woods. The trees shade the path and make the walk a pleasant one. You’re content with the seclusion of the woods, until a voice pulls you out of your thoughts.

“Miss,” the voice calls, “Wait up.” You turn to find a tall man standing behind you.

“I’m sorry, but I don’t know you,” you say, turning away, “I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.”

“Well allow me to introduce myself then,” the man says, “My name is Dean, Dean Winchester, and you are?” You continue walking down the path, not saying a word. “Wait, what’s wrong?” Dean asks, “I only want to talk.”

“Like I said, I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” you respond.

“Do you always do everything you’re told?” Dean asks slyly.

“Well, no,” you answer slowly.

“All I want to do is talk,” Dean says, “And besides, I’m not a stranger, I’ve introduced myself. Technically, you know me. You, on the other hand, are a stranger to me. Won’t you tell me your name?” It was true enough, he had introduced himself so he wasn’t a complete stranger, but you were still wary of this man you’d just met. Despite your misgivings, you decide to tell him your name. What harm could he do with a simple word?

“My name is Y/N,” you tell him.

“See, now we’re acquainted,” Dean says, “May I accompany you a ways?” He holds out his arm for you to take.

“I suppose,” you say slowly as you loop your arm through his.

“Isn’t it a lovely day?” Dean asks, “What brings you to the woods on a beautiful day like this?”

“My friend,” you answer, “He’s sick and I have to go through the woods to get to his house. I’m taking him this basket of baked goods to make him feel better.”

“That’s awfully kind,” Dean says, flashing you a smile, “The world could use more people like you.” You thank him as a blush creeps across your cheeks. “I’d like to get to know you better,” Dean tells you, “What if you give your friend the basket you’re carrying and then we spend some time together?” This man wasn’t part of the mundane, tedious, everyday life that you lived; maybe he was exactly what you needed. You agree to spend some time with him and a smile lights up his face. “How about you go on without me and I’ll wait for you to come back? See that tree there? There’s a clearing just beyond it, I’ll wait for you there,” Dean says, pointing to a dark, twisted tree. You agree, despite what your better judgment might tell you, and tell him goodbye for the moment as you continue on your way to Adam’s house.

Your destination was only a short distance away when you ran into another stranger. “What are you doing out here alone?” the man asks, this one even taller than Dean. A gun was slung across his back and a hatchet attached to his hip, both weapons made you nervous.

“I-I’m not alone,” you say, “I have a friend with me.”

“And where is this friend, might I ask?” the man questions.

“He’s just behind me on the path,” you say as you try to edge your way around the man. He catches your wrist, causing you to shriek.

“Sorry,” the man says, “I didn’t mean to frighten you, but you have to listen to me. These woods are dangerous. I’ve been hunting my … a wolf and I have reason to believe that he’s come here. Tonight is a full moon, make sure you’re safe at home by the time the sun sets. Please be careful, don’t stray from the path and don’t talk to strangers.”

“Then why should I be talking to you?” you ask as you pull your wrist from his grip, “You’re a stranger too.”

“You’re right,” the man says, “You shouldn’t be talking to me. Now hurry up and go wherever it is you’re going and then get home before it turns dark. These woods aren’t safe.” The man turns and walks down the path, leaving you to contemplate what he’d just told you. You should’ve been afraid, but you weren’t. You’d made this trip a thousand times and you’d never had a single problem, though running into two strangers was quite odd. You push the thought from your mind and continue to Adam’s house. You knock on the door and Adam tells you to come in. His voice is weak and quite.

“Oh, Adam,” you say, rushing to his side. You place the basket on his nightstand and take his hand in yours. You place the back of your free hand against his forehead and feel the heat radiating from him.

“Y/N?” he asks, “You shouldn’t be here, I might get you sick.”

“I don’t mind,” you tell him, “I brought you something to make you feel better, see?” You take the basket from the nightstand and open it for Adam to see inside.“ A weak smile crosses his lips.

"You’re too good to me,” Adam says before coughing. You caress his cheek, trying to comfort him. “Thank you,” he says.

“You don’t need to thank me,” you say softly. Adam begins to protest, but another fit of coughing stops his words.

“Please don’t stay,” Adam says, “I don’t want you to catch what I have.” You nod, though it pains you to leave him like this.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” you tell him, “Get well.” You caress his cheek one last time and lean over him to kiss his forehead. Though sick, he looks content as you take one last look at him before leaving his cottage. You worried over him even though your worrying would do no good. The village doctor had come to see him and said that there was no cure that he knew of; he didn’t even know what the illness was. If Adam was going to get better, it would have to be of his own accord.

When you reach the twisted tree that Dean had pointed out earlier, you find yourself torn. You knew the safer option was to head home and forget about Dean, but something about Dean drew you to him. Cautiously, you take a step off the path. Nothing happens; the world doesn’t end as your mother would have you believe it would. What was the worst that could happen? If Dean had wanted to hurt you, he had plenty of chances before.

“You came back,” Dean says as you enter the clearing that Dean had told you about.

“Of course I did,” you say shyly, looking down at your shuffling feet as you speak, “I said I would.”

“This means a lot to me,” Dean says as he stands from the log he was sitting on and reaches out a hand, beckoning you forward, “I don’t have many friends and I could use your help, if you’re willing to give it.”

“What kind of help?” you ask nervously as you approach Dean. You take his hand and let him guide you to the fire he’d built.

“If I tell you, you’re not going to believe me,” Dean says. His answer both frightens and intrigues you.

“Why wouldn’t I believe you?” you ask. Dean chuckles at your question.

“Do you believe in fairy tales?” Dean questions.

“I did when I was younger,” you answer, “But not anymore. Ghosts, goblins, ghouls, fairies, vampires, werewolves, those things don’t exist.”

“Maybe they do,” Dean says.

“Well I’ve never seen any of them,” you say skeptically.

“I have,” Dean tells you, “I’ve seen them all. My brother Sam and I used to travel from village to village, chasing monsters; until I became the monster.”

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“A few years ago, I was on a hunt with Sam. We were after a werewolf and we thought it would be easy. We’d been on plenty of hunts like this one and never had any problem. I got cocky and went off on my own. The wolf went after me and I got bit. I spent a month in pain and agony before I finally turned. Sam did everything he could to turn me back, but there’s no cure. It got to the point where he locked me up to keep everyone safe, but he doesn’t understand. I’m not like that other wolf; I won’t hurt or terrorize innocent people. All I want is to find the wolf that did this to me and kill him,” Dean tells you.

“Bull shit,” you say, “Werewolves don’t exist.”

“Would you bet on that?” Dean asks, “If you don’t believe me then you’re free to leave, but if you’re brave enough to stay, then you’ll see with your own eyes that I’m not a liar.“ You could hear the challenge in his tone. Maybe he wasn’t lying, maybe he was a werewolf, but the only way to find out was to stay and find out. Though you’re frightened, you decide to stay.

"Thank you,” Dean says, “Since I ran from my brother, I’ve been completely alone.” Dean offers you some food that he’d been able to hunt and gather and you graciously accept as he tells you his story. He tells you about his life and about his brother only for you to realize that the other man you met on the road was Sam. “You’re sure it was him?” Dean asks.

“Absolutely sure,” you respond, “This village is small and out of the way, we don’t get many visitors here.”

“Just great,” Dean says, “He’s closer than I thought he was.” The sun begins to set and Dean begins to look anxious. “What you’re about to see, it’s terrifying. Please try not to be scared and try not to scream or attract more attention.”

“I’ll try,” you say sarcastically, not expecting anything to happen. Dean nods anyway and moves to put out the fire. He stands a distance away and turns his back towards you before he begins removing his clothes. This is not what you had expected.

“You don’t have to look,” Dean says, “It’s just that if I take my clothes off now, I’ll still have clothes in the morning.” You weren’t sure what he meant by that, but you found it difficult to tear your eyes from him. You’d seen plenty of men without shirts when they worked in the fields or tended the livestock, but you’d never seen anyone quite like Dean and you’d certainly never seen a man naked below the waist. The way the moon glistened off his skin and the way his muscles rippled as he moved had you entranced.

Suddenly, Dean shouts and doubles over in pain. He falls to the ground and you can hear bones cracking. “Dean!” you exclaim as you rush to his side.

“No,” he struggles to say, “Stay over there, I don’t want to hurt you.” As he speaks, his bones break and rearrange themselves. It gets to the point where you don’t want to watch any longer. You turn your head away as tears stream down your face. Had you known that this sort of pain inflicted him with each full moon, you never would have questioned him.

The cracking sound eventually comes to an end and you hear the soft padding of feet instead. The sound gets closer and closer. You turn to face a giant wolf, completely black with green eyes, Dean’s eyes. As he gets closer, you begin to panic. His paws were large and powerful, his jaw much the same. His teeth were enormous; he could tear you to shreds if he wanted to. He stood high off the ground, almost as tall as a wolf as he was as a man.

Dean seems to understand that he frightens you. He sits down on his hind legs and cocks his head to the side, watching you. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you,” you say, hoping that he won’t attack. Dean wags his tail and barks softly. Suddenly, he stands and lunges towards you. You turn in on yourself out of fear, but Dean doesn’t hurt you. Instead, he licks the tears from your face before moving back to look at you again. You reach a hand out tentatively and dean nuzzles his face into it. A smile crosses your lips and your fear fades away.

Dean bites your sleeve and tugs as if he wants to show you something. You decide to follow him into the woods. Dean shows you things you never knew existed; a small creek that didn’t run through town, flowers that only grew deep in the forest, beautiful trees that grew tall and twisted. After a time, you become exhausted from running and jumping over fallen trees, as does Dean. He leads you back to the clearing where you’d met him, his sense of direction better than yours in the dark. You decide it’s too late to go home now, so you lie down on the cold grass. Dean comes to lie beside you, warmth radiating from him. You snuggle next to him and run your fingers through his fur as you would with a normal dog. Eventually, you remove your cloak and drape it over the two of you before drifting off to sleep.

You had fallen asleep with a wolf by your side, but when you wake, there’s a man in your arms. As conscious returns, you realize that Dean’s arms are wrapped tightly around you and your head rests on his chest. You close your eyes and listen to his heartbeat, strong and steady, afraid to move because you might wake him. In a short time, Dean begins to stir, he yawns before running his hand through your hair.

“You stayed,” Dean whispers.

You look up at him, meeting his green eyes before smiling shyly. “It was too late to go home,” you say, trying to brush off his comment, “How did you turn back without me hearing?”

“By the end of the night, I’m so exhausted that I turn back in my sleep and I don’t even remember it. Won’t your parents wonder where you are?” Dean asks.

“No,” you respond, “I sometimes stay with my friends, so they shouldn’t be too worried.”

“Does this mean we’re friends?” Dean asks.

“I think I’d like that,” you respond. Dean smiles before leaning in and quickly pressing his lips to yours. At first you don’t respond due to shock, but as his soft lips move against yours, you find yourself lost to him. You thread your fingers through his hair and part your lips, allowing him entrance. His tongue slips into your mouth and begins exploring.

Suddenly, Dean presses you onto your back before he settles himself above you. Your cloak slips to the ground and you realize that Dean is still completely naked, though you can’t seem to find it in you to care. Dean rests a forearm on either side of your head and weaves his fingers into your hair. You keep one hand twisted into his hair as you let the other trail down his back. Dean breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses along your neck. He pushes the material of your dress to the side, revealing the skin of your shoulder. He leaves kisses and sucks at the skin before he begins nipping at it. You know you should tell him to stop before he left a mark, but the only sound you could make was a moan. If your parents knew what you were doing, they definitely would not be happy.

“Dean,” you whisper as he moves back up to kiss the spot behind your ear. Dean rocks his hips down against you, his hardened length pressing against your thigh. You gasp at the feeling and you only want more.

“You should leave,” Dean tells you, “The thoughts running through my head completely lack honor.”

“Mine too,” you respond.

“No, I’m serious,” Dean says, “You should go. Every time after I turn back from being a wolf, I get cravings. Sometimes for food, sometimes for hunting, this time it’s you.”

“Is that such a bad thing?” you ask.

“Yes,” Dean says, “If I let myself have what I’m craving, it means the wolf still controls me even when I’m human.”

“The wolf doesn’t control you Dean,” you say, “I could see that last night. You were still you, just in a different form.”

“I’m a monster,” Dean says as he rolls to your side.

“That’s not true,” you say as you turn towards him and caress his cheek, “You’re not a monster. You could’ve killed me last night, but you didn’t. You’re the one in control Dean. Yes, you’re a werewolf, but that doesn’t define who you are. You’re different, but you’re not a monster, not to me.” Dean smiles and pulls you in to kiss you again.

“You’re the only one then,” he says as he breaks the kiss, “But you should still go.”

“Fine,” you say, “But I’ll be back later. I’ll bring you some food.”

“Thank you,” Dean says before kissing you one last time.

“There’s no need to thank me,” you say as you stand and throw your cloak over your shoulders, fastening it around your neck. You say goodbye and head back to the path, deciding to check on Adam before heading home.

You knock on Adam’s door and he opens it. “Hello Y/N,” Adam says before he shoves a piece of pastry into his mouth, “Come in.” You step into the cottage and he closes the door behind you.

“You’re looking better this morning,” you say happily.

“I feel great,” Adam says, “Must be your cooking. I’ve eaten everything you brought me.” You smile and laugh, glad that he’s feeling so much better. “Marry me,” Adam says, completely out of nowhere.

“I - Adam, I can’t,” you say shocked. The two of you had never discussed marriage, though you had always hoped that one day he would ask.

“Why not?” he asks, moving closer. You back away until your back hits the wall. Adam moves forward and places a hand on either side of your body. “I love you Y/N, and I know you love me,” he says. Your heart races wildly as he leans in and presses his lips to yours. What the Hell was happening? He had never kissed you before and now there were two men who both wanted you. Thoughts race through your head, you wanted Adam, but now that you’d met Dean, you couldn’t help but want him too.

“No, stop,” you say, breaking the kiss and pushing Adam away. Adam backs up and looks at you, confused and hurt. “Adam, I do love you, but I’m not ready for this yet. Some things have happened to me lately and I’m not sure what I want. I just need some time to think things through, please.”

“There’s someone else isn’t there?” Adam asks.

“Adam, I …” you begin, but he cuts you off.

“Don’t lie to me,” Adam says, “I can smell him on you.”

“Adam, please,” you beg, but he turns away from you.

“No,” Adam says, “I think it’s best if you leave. My proposal still stands and I’ll give you time to think. Go home, figure out what you want, and don’t come back until you do.”

“I’m sorry,” you say as you turn to leave. Adam doesn’t respond. You shut the door behind you as you leave. The sound of plates crashing to the ground echoes through your ears. You didn’t mean to hurt him, you loved him, but he had never acted this way before. He was different and you weren’t sure you liked the new him.

You make your way back to your house, hoping that you could slip into your room without anyone noticing that you had been gone. As you look around, you notice the state of disarray that the village was in. You couldn’t help but wonder what had happened during the night. Luckily, your parents were still in their room, so you were able to sneak to your room undetected. You shut your door quietly and move to your dresser. You pick up a brush and begin brushing your hair out. As you look into your mirror, you notice the scene behind you. A man sits up in your bed, the man you had met yesterday, Sam.

“I’m glad to see you made it home alright,” Sam says. You drop your brush and spin around. Sam laughs, “You might want to finish brushing out your hair, don’t mind me.”

“What are you doing in my room?” you ask.

“What? Never had a man in your bed before?” he asks before seeing your expression, “Sorry, that was unbecoming of me. I think we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. My name is Sam.” Sam stands from the bed and pulls a shirt over his head before holding out his hand to you. You slowly take it and he raises your knuckles to his lips. “And you are?” he asks.

“Y/N,” you respond.

“Well, Y/N, I’m sorry I stole your bed, but I’m sure you’ve heard the story by now,” Sam says.

“Story? What story?” you ask.

“No one’s told you?” Sam asks.

“No,” you answer, “I haven’t seen any of the villagers this morning. Where is everyone?”

“There was an attack last night,” Sam tells you, “Remember that wolf I told you about? Well he attacked the village last night, that’s what all the damage outside is. Luckily I was able to get everyone to a safe place and no one was hurt, aside from a few chickens that is.” Sam runs his hands through his hair. “I should’ve been able to catch him,” Sam says almost to himself. It couldn’t have been Dean, you were with him all night. “Your parents let me sleep here as thanks, since you weren’t using the room anyway,” Sam says.

“This werewolf you’re after, do you know where he is?” you ask, trying to see how close he was to finding Dean.

“I never said he was a werewolf,” Sam says.

“Well, he attacked on a full moon and we’ve never had a wolf attack us before, so one can only assume,” you say, trying to cover the mistake you’d just made.

Sam narrows his eyes at you. “You know him, don’t you?” he asks.

“Know who?” you ask in return.

“You know exactly who I’m talking about,” Sam says. He takes a step towards you and grabs your cape, examining it before pulling a strand of black hair from it. “If you don’t know him, then what’s this?”

“Fine,” you say, “I know your brother and this wasn’t him.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asks.

“Whoever attacked this village wasn’t Dean,” you clarify.

“How can you be so sure?” Sam asks.

“Because I was with him all night,” you answer.

“You - but how are you alive,” Sam asks.

“Dean’s not the monster you seem to think he is. He told me what you did to him; he told me that you locked him up. Dean understands that you did it to keep everyone safe, but he won’t hurt anyone. All he wants is to kill the werewolf that bit him,” you tell Sam.

“But he’s killed people before, and what about the attack on your village?” Sam asks.

“It wasn’t Dean,” you say, truly believing your words.

“Then who was it?” Sam questions.

“Think about it,” you say, “Dean’s been chasing after the person who did this to him. Isn’t it possible that Dean’s close and it was the other wolf that did this? Maybe the other wolf has been killing people all along and you only thought it was Dean.”

“Maybe,” Sam says, “But it seems too sloppy. Do you still know where my brother is?”

“I might, why?” you question.

“I need to speak with him. Please, if you could just tell him that I need to see him, I would be very grateful. I promise I won’t hurt him or lock him up again. Please, will you help me?” Sam asks.

“I’m supposed to see him today,” you confess, “I can tell him you want to see him, but I can’t promise that he’ll want to see you.”

“That’s all I ask,” Sam says, “Thank you. You’re very brave for doing this. What made you stay with my brother when he turned?”

“At first, when he told me what he was, I didn’t believe him,” you say, “But when I saw him turn, when I heard what it did to him, I couldn’t leave.”

“I’m glad he had someone with him,” Sam says, “I hate the thought that he’s going through this alone. I’ll let you have your room back. Thank you for doing this.” Sam offers you a sad smile before leaving your room.

You turn back to your mirror and continue brushing your hair, trying to calm your nerves. You want to help both of them, but your loyalties lie with Dean. The day drags on until you can finally slip away. You fill a basket with all of the pastries you hadn’t sold for the day and head off to find Dean. The clearing was empty save for a tiny fire with Dean sitting beside it.

“You came back,” Dean says.

“You sound surprised,” you chuckle.

“I am,” Dean responds as he stands and moves towards you. He wraps his arms around you and pulls you in for a kiss.

“I brought you some food,” you say, holding out the basket and offering it to Dean.

“Thank you,” he says, taking the basket from you, “I’m starving.” You follow Dean back to the fire and share a few pastries with him before you decide to tell Dean about what Sam had asked of you.

“Dean,” you say quietly, “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Dean asks before shoving another bite of pastry into his mouth.

“It’s your brother, he knows you’re here,” you answer.

“How?” Dean asks angrily, “Did you tell him?”

“No, Dean, I didn’t mean to,” you respond, “There was an attack on my village last night and Sam automatically thought it was you. I told him it couldn’t be you; I didn’t mean to, it just sort of slipped out.”

“What does he want?” Dean asks.

“I tried to get him to see that there must be another wolf nearby and I think I convinced him,” you tell Dean, “He says he doesn’t want to hurt you or lock you up, he just wants to talk.”

“I’m not sure I can trust him,” Dean says.

“Sam knows you’re not a monster,” you say.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks.

“When I was speaking to Sam, he found your fur on my cape, proof that I had run into you last night. I told him that I was with you all night and he could see that you hadn’t hurt me. Dean, if you were a monster, you would’ve killed me last night, but you didn’t,” you answer.

“What if it’s a trap?” Dean asks.

“You don’t have to talk to him if you don’t want to, but I don’t think he wants to hurt you. From what I could tell, he only wants to protect you,” you tell Dean.

“Will you be there?” Dean asks, “If I agree to speak with him, will you be there?”

“If you want me to be,” you respond. Dean nods.

“I need a few days to think, but I’ll speak with him,” he says, “But that’s it, I can’t promise anything else; and tell him to leave his weapons at home.” You nod in understanding.

“How did I get so wrapped up in your life?” you ask jokingly, “I spend one night in the woods with you and now I’m helping you make life decisions.”

Dean chuckles, “You were brave enough to go into the woods alone and I was fortunate enough to meet you.”

***

Days pass and you meet with Dean each day. You had decided that it was best not to meet with Adam; you still couldn’t accept his proposal, but you weren’t sure you could refuse him either. The more you meet with Dean, the more Sam seems to become concerned about your safety.

“Come with me,” Sam says one day.

“I can’t, I’m working,” you respond, showing him your flour covered hands as proof.

“Please, just come with me,” Sam says before walking away, not even giving you a chance to retort.

“Fine,” you mumble to yourself. You wipe your hands on your apron before taking it off and following after Sam. His large strides make it hard to keep up, but you follow him none the less. “Where are you taking me?” you ask as he leads you into the woods near your village. Finally, you reach a tree stump with weapons sitting on top of it and around it. “Are you going to torture me?” you ask, afraid that the answer might be yes.

“What? No,” Sam answers, “If you’re going to spend so much time with my brother, you’re going to learn how to protect yourself. I’m not sure he can be trusted.”

“Funny, he’s not sure you’re entirely trustworthy either,” you respond.

“Well, I’m not the one who turns into a wolf once a month,” Sam says back, “Even if you never have to protect yourself from Dean, it doesn’t hurt to know how to fight. Pick a weapon.” Sam gestures to the weapons strewn around the tree stump.

Looking at all of the weapons, you pick up a small, sharp knife. “Interesting choice,” Sam says, “It’s small, discreet, and deadly. You could throw it at a target if you had to, but your best chance to do damage is to fight up close, which means you’d have to know how to fight. Do you know how to fight?”

“No,” you admit quietly.

“Then I’ll teach you,” Sam says, “Try to punch me.”

“What?” you ask, astounded.

“Punch me,” Sam repeats. You put the knife back and try to punch him, but only halfheartedly. He easily blocks your punch. “If you’re going to protect yourself, you’re going to have to do better than that,” he says. You try to hit him again, but he blocks you again. Your anger grows with each blocked punch. “Good, use that anger,” Sam tells you with a smirk. You wanted to slap that smirk right off his face and that’s exactly what you do. Your fist connects with Sam’s cheek and the first thing you do is apologize. “Don’t be sorry,” Sam says, rubbing his cheek, “That was a pretty good punch for a beginner.”

“Thanks,” you say quietly.

“Look,” Sam says, “I’m not saying that I think Dean wants to hurt you, but I am saying that things happen. If Dean happens to lose himself for half a second, I want you to be able to protect yourself. Take this.” Sam picks up a knife and hands it to you, “It’s made of silver, the only thing that can kill or seriously harm a werewolf. Promise me you’ll keep it with you when you see him; if not for you, then for my own peace of mind.”

“I promise I’ll carry it, but I won’t use it,” you say, “I won’t have to.” Sam doesn’t look happy, but he decides not to argue.

“Meet me here every day and I’ll teach you to protect yourself, even if you never have to,” Sam says. You agree and he lets you get back to your work.

As soon as you can, you slip away to find Dean. You tell him about Sam’s fighting lessons and he seems happy about it. “He’s teaching me to fight you Dean,” you say.

“I know,” Dean says, “And I think it’s a good thing. I’m not fully human, the wolf part of me could hurt you. How could I live with myself if I hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt me,” you say.

“Are you certain about that? Because I’m not,” Dean tells you, “I say that I won’t hurt anyone, but if something happens and the wolf takes over for even a moment, I’m not sure what will happen.”

“I trust you,” you tell him, reaching out to caress his cheek.

“I’m glad someone does,” Dean says, “Let Sam teach you how to fight, I’d feel better knowing that you know how to protect yourself.

“Fine,” you say, “I’ll learn how to fight, but I still don’t believe that you’ll hurt me.”

***

Three more days pass and you spend time learning how to fight, just as Sam and Dean had both asked of you. The rest of your days are spent working in the bakery and meeting with Dean. You still hadn’t seen Adam; being away from him for so long was killing you, but you still didn’t have an answer for him.

You pull the trigger on the crossbow you’re holding and the bolt flies towards the target, missing the bull’s eye by mere centimeters. “You’re getting better, but you’re not quite there yet. Remember to breathe before you pull the trigger, it’ll help you steady yourself,” Sam reminds you.

“I know,” you say, “I’ve tried, but I’m just not good at this. Maybe the crossbow just isn’t my weapon.”

“You can do this Y/N,” Sam says, “Here, let me help.” Sam takes the crossbow from you and loads it with another bolt. He places the weapon in your hand and moves to stand behind you. You raise the crossbow and aim it at the target. Sam’s arms wrap around you and he raises your hands just a bit. “Now take a breath and pull the trigger,” Sam instructs, but you can feel your hands shaking, “You need to steady yourself.”

“How am I supposed to steady myself with you standing so close,” you mumble.

“Do I make you nervous?” Sam whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. The contact makes you jump, pulling the trigger and sending the bolt far past the target. Sam laughs as you turn around and slap Sam’s arm.

“What did you do that for?” you exclaim.

“Do what?” Sam asks, “Make you nervous?” You try to slap him again, but Sam catches your wrist. He catches your gaze and watches you, you stare back defiantly. After the time you’d spent with him, you’d grown to respect and admire him, but that didn’t mean you’d let him push you around or make fun of you.

Suddenly, Sam pulls you towards him and wraps his other arm around your waist. “What are you doing?” you gasp.

“Surely you know,” Sam says, “There’s a reason I’m teaching you to fight and no one else. You’re strong and brave, like no one I’ve ever met and I can’t help but have feelings for you.” Sam leans in and presses his lips to yours roughly. For a moment, Sam is the only thing you can think about, but after a time, thoughts of Dean and Adam return.

“Sam, I can’t,” you say, pushing him away slightly.

“It’s Dean isn’t it?” Sam asks, letting you slip from his grasp.

“Yes … and no,” you respond.

“You don’t have to lie,” Sam says, “If you want to be with Dean, you can tell me.”

“To be honest, I don’t even know what I want,” you respond. Sam gives you a halfhearted smile.

“We should get back to practicing,” Sam says, handing you another crossbow bolt. Your fingertips graze his as you take the bolt from him. You had to admit that you liked him, but you didn’t want him to know, not when you were already stringing Dean and Adam along.

When you finally get to see Dean, he wraps his arms around you and presses his lips to yours before pushing you away slightly. “It was Sam wasn’t it?” Dean asks.

“Dean, what are you talking about?” you ask.

“You usually smell like Sam, but that’s to be expected if you’re training with him; but now you taste different. You kissed him didn’t you?” Dean asks, “Do you love him?”

“I’m sorry Dean, I didn’t mean for it to happen, it just did,” you tell him, “We were training and he kissed me. It didn’t mean anything.”

“Next time you see my brother, tell him we need to speak,” Dean says.

***

The next day, you tell Sam to follow you to the clearing where Dean was staying. “Dean,” you call as you enter the clearing, Sam follows close behind you. Dean walks out of the trees and meets you halfway across the clearing.

“Y/N,” Dean says, reaching out a hand for you to take. You move to his side before Dean looks to his brother. “Sam,” he says a little more harshly.

“Dean,” Sam responds, “It’s been a while.”

“Since you had me chained up in a cellar you mean,” Dean says.

“That’s not what I meant,” Sam says, “You’re my brother and I miss you.”

“Even though I’m a monster?” Dean asks.

“You’re not a monster,” Sam says, “I see that now.”

“And how did you come to that conclusion?” Dean questions.

“Y/N,” Sam responds simply. Dean grunts. “Please Dean, I want to help you. I know that you’re hunting the werewolf that did this to you. Let me help you find him.”

“How can I trust you?” Dean asks.

“I’m your brother,” Sam answers, “I only want to help you.”

“Fine,” Dean says, “But if I get even the slightest hint that you’re lying to me, I won’t hesitate to kill you; and stay away from Y/N.” Dean squeezes your hand gently.

“Fine,” Sam says, looking at you as if he’d just lost you before staring defiantly at his brother.

“So what do we do now?” you ask.

“We?” both brothers ask as they turn towards you.

“Yes, we,” you respond, “I may not have been involved from the beginning, but I’m involved now and I plan on helping you in any way I can. So, what do we do?”

“Another wolf attacked your village during the last full moon, we’ll stay here until the next full moon. If the wolf attacks again, we’ll try to capture him; if not, we’ll track him and try to figure out who he really is,” Dean says.

“Until then, we’ll train,” Sam ads.

***

When you weren’t working, you were training with the brothers. Tonight would be the night of the full moon and you could feel your anxiety growing. Sam would stay in the village and keep everyone safe. You would stay with Dean and patrol the forest, just in case the wolf tried to run.

“Good luck,” Sam says as he heads back to town.

“You too,” you say along with Dean.

“How long do we have until you turn?” you ask Dean.

“Half an hour,” he responds, looking up at the darkening sky. You nod, knowing the pain he would soon be in.

“Hopefully this will be over soon,” you say, trying to encourage him.

“This will never be over,” Dean says, “Even if I kill the wolf who did this to me, I will always be this - this thing. I’ll always be less than human.”

“Dean, stop,” you say, turning his face towards yours. You press your lips to his gently. It had been so long since you had kissed him, there had been little time for things like this since you had begun training with the brothers. Dean twists his fingers into your hair and draws you closer to him.

“I love you Y/N,” Dean mumbles against your lips.

“I love you too Dean,” you mumble back. You can feel the smile cross Dean’s lips as he deepens the kiss.

“When this is over, I want you to run away with me, please,” Dean pleads with you, “We can go somewhere where no one knows us. We can get married, have children, be anything we want to be.”

“You don’t have to try to convince me, I’ve already decided,” you tell him. Dean sits in silence, waiting for your answer. “Yes Dean, I’ll run away with you.”

Dean grins before crashing his lips against yours. You lose track of time and eventually, Dean pushes you away. “Stay back,” Dean tells you before he doubles over and groans in pain. He quickly pulls his clothing from his body before the pain completely consumes him. You weren’t sure you’d ever get used to seeing him like this; you wanted to run to his side and comfort him, but you knew he’d only push you away for your own safety. You gather up his clothes and fold them nicely before you sit down and wrap your cloak around you, trying to fight off the cold as you close your eyes and wait for Dean’s pain to end. As you hear Dean approach, you look up to see the black wolf with the familiar green eyes. He nuzzles his face against yours before licking your cheek.

“I love you too,” you say as you kiss the top of his head and run your fingers through his fur, “Let’s go.” You pull your silver knife from your bag and follow Dean as he heads off into the forest. Dean sniffs the air and you try to listen for the footsteps of a stranger, but neither of you seem to detect anything. You wondered if Sam was having any better luck.

You walk around, the darkness surrounding you. As you turn around, you realize that Dean is nowhere to be seen. “Dean,” you whisper, “Dean where are you?” Dean was gone, but you weren’t alone, you could hear footsteps off to your right, but you couldn’t see anyone. Terror takes over and you race back towards the clearing, hoping that Dean would find you. The stranger chases after you, forcing you to run even faster. When you reach the clearing, the moon shines brightly overhead. You turn, hoping to see you pursuer, but all you can see is the darkness created by the trees. Suddenly, you’re on your back, a grey wolf above you. You grip your knife tightly and prepare to strike before you notice the wolf’s eyes; Adam’s. “Adam?” you whisper. As soon as the wolf had appeared, it was gone. Dean lunges towards Adam and pushes him away from you, biting Adam’s leg and snapping at his neck. Adam fights back and you scream at them, begging them to stop.

They refuse to listen to you and you know it’s dangerous, but you throw yourself at the two of them, trying to push them apart. “Stop it, STOP IT!” you scream. The two wolves stop fighting and look up at you. “Thank you,” you say, “Dean, this isn’t the wolf that turned you, this is my friend Adam.” Dean cocks his head to the side. You stand before Dean and run your hands along the top of his head. “Please don’t hurt him,” you beg, “I don’t know when this happened, but it must have been recent. He was never a wolf before, as far as I know anyway.” Dean barks softly and licks your cheek. Adam begins to growl at the action, but Dean barks loudly at Adam, forcing him to back down.

Looking down at Adam’s leg, you notice blood matting his fur. You move to Adam and reach for his leg, he lifts his paw and places it in your hands. As you examine his leg, you notice that you can’t find any wounds. Adam leans in and licks your other cheek. Dean growls at Adam and you can tell that the two are about to start fighting again. “That’s enough,” you scold, “The two of you are going to stop fighting right now. We’re going to stay here until morning and once you’re both human again and Sam comes back, we’re going to sort this out.” You stand up and move back to the center of the clearing, both wolves following you. You lie down on your back and look up at the moon, wishing the sun would come up soon. Dean comes and lies down beside you as he had done before. Adam mirrors Dean and lies on your other side. You could tell Dean wasn’t happy about it, but you shoot him a look, warning him not to start anything. Finally, you drift off to sleep, a wolf on either side of you.

When you wake, Dean has you wrapped up in his arms, keeping you away from Adam. You wiggle in his grip and turn to see Adam sleeping. Dean groans and wraps his arms tighter around you before nuzzling his face into your neck. “It’s too early, go back to sleep,” Dean complains.

“We can’t, someone’s coming,” you say as you hear footsteps.

“Did you catch him?” Sam asks, “Nothing happened in the village last night.” He picks up Dean’s stack of clothing and tosses it to him. Dean grumbles as he sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. “Who the Hell is this?” Sam asks, noticing Adam. Adam stirs and begins to wake up. You unclasp your cloak and wrap it around Adam to cover him.

“This is Adam,” you say, “He’s my friend, and a werewolf.”

“Sorry, I’m a what?” Adam asks.

“He doesn’t even know?” Sam asks.

“He must be a pup,” Dean says, “He hasn’t been a werewolf long. I couldn’t remember the first few times I turned until I found something that triggered my memories. For me it was a dead chicken.”

“Don’t talk about me like I’m not here,” Adam complains, “Will someone please explain what’s going on.”

“Were you bitten by a wolf?” Dean asks.

“Um, yes actually,” Adam says, “About two months ago. The morning after it happened, a man came by, telling me that everything would be ok and that he would be back to check on me in a few months. Then I got really sick, but this last month has been different. All of my senses are heightened and I feel better than I ever have.”

“The wolf that bit you, what did he look like?” Dean asks.

“Big,” Adam says, “With brown fur, but the most striking thing about it were its eyes. They were red and they glowed.”

“That’s him,” Sam whispers.

“The man that came to speak to you, what was his name?” Dean asks.

“Um, Crowley I think,” Adam answers.

“Do you think that’s him?” Sam asks Dean.

“It has to be,” Dean says, “If nothing else, at least we have a name.”

“I still don’t understand what’s happening,” Adam says angrily.

“You were bitten by a werewolf,” Dean says, “And now you are one.”

“That can’t be true,” Adam yells, “I’m not a monster.”

“If you say so,” Dean says, “But you are a wolf, nothing is going to change that.”

“I don’t believe you,” Adam shouts.

“You should’ve let us fight last night Y/N,” Dean says, “We would’ve determined who was the alpha. When he accepted me as the alpha, he would’ve had to listen to me and he wouldn’t be throwing a tantrum right now.”

“Why do you assume you would’ve been the Alpha?” Adam asks, anger growing in his voice.

“Please stop fighting,” you say.

“Why?” Adam asks as he stands, wrapping your cloak around his body, “He’s the one you rejected me for isn’t he?”

Dean steps closer, preparing to protect you if need be. “Stop it, both of you,” you say, stepping between them and making sure they stay apart.

“She’s right,” Sam says, stepping in to help, “Dean, the wolf that bit you is the same one that bit this boy, maybe he can help us.”

“I’m not a boy,” Adam grumbles.

“You said that Crowley, the man who came to talk to you, said he would come back in a few months?” Sam asks.

“Yes,” Adam says.

“Which means that maybe he’ll come back soon,” you say.

“Precisely,” Sam says, “I say we set up a trap to catch him here. Let him come to us instead of hunting him down.”

“You’ll have to set up this trap near my home,” Adam says, “That’s where he’ll come to meet me.”

“Would you let us stay in your home, just so that if he comes back, we’ll be there when he arrives?” Sam asks.

“You and Y/N can stay, but he can’t,” Adam says pointing at Dean. Dean growls and you place a hand against his chest.

“Adam, Dean has been a wolf for a while now, he can help you if you let him,” you say.

“I don’t need his help,” Adam says, “Don’t you see Y/N, he’s trying to steal you from me.”

“I didn’t steal her from anyone,” Dean retorts.

“Did she tell you that I asked her to marry me?” Adam asks angrily. Dean furrows his brow and looks to you.

“He asked,” you say, “But it was after I met you and I never said yes.”

“You never said no,” Adam adds.

“Is this true?” Dean asks.

“Yes,” you concede.

“You promised you’d run with me,” Dean says, “How did you plan on leaving if he was waiting for you?”

“What was I?” Adam asks, “A backup plan?”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

“Stop this,” Sam says, “It isn’t helping. Y/N’s not the one you should be angry with. She’s done nothing to either of you, your enemy is the wolf that bit you and he’s still out there. Focus on finding him instead of tearing each other’s throats out.” Sam wraps an arm around you and leads you away from Dean and Adam. “Adam, we’re going to your house, where do you live?” Adam grumbles but begins to lead the way to his cottage, you follow with Sam, Dean following behind you. Adam opens the door to his house and heads to his room to put on a new set of clothes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Dean asks, “I forgave you for kissing my brother, why would you think I would have a problem with you refusing to say yes to a marriage proposal from another man?”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper.

“I’m not angry with you,” Dean says, “I don’t want you to apologize, I just want to know why you thought you couldn’t tell me.”

“I wasn’t sure what my answer for him was, not until last night,” you say.

“Maybe you should say yes,” Dean says.

“What do you mean?” you ask, “You said we’d run away together.”

“Y/N, you were holding on to Adam until you knew you had me. What happens to me when you get bored of me and decide to find someone else?” Dean asks.

“That’s not going to happen,” you tell Dean.

“I’m sorry,” Dean says, “But I can’t be with you, not until you truly decide what you want.”

“The same goes for me,” Adam says, stepping out of his bedroom, “Y/N, I love you, but I can’t be with you if you’re thinking about someone else. My offer still stands, but if you don’t want me, then please just tell me.”

“I think it would be best if you weren’t here,” Sam says gently, “They need to work together if they’re going to find and kill the wolf that turned them.” You nod in understanding; you were the one thing preventing them from working together. “You should go home,” Sam tells you, “I’ll come see you later.” You nod your head and leave the cottage behind, heading for home. You’d never meant to hurt anyone, let alone the people you loved.

***

Months pass and Sam is the only one of the three that ever comes to see you. He tells you that it’s safest for you to stay away from Adam and Dean until they’ve killed the wolf. For now, they were working together, but if you came back, they might start fighting again. Every full moon, you would stay up late and look out your window, hoping to catch a glimpse of Adam or Dean, but you never see either of them.

“I’m starting to think that he’s not coming back,” Sam says one day, running his hands through his long hair, “I’m not sure how much longer I can live with two wolves. They’re always worse around full moons, especially when it’s the night of the full moon, like tonight.”

“You could always stay here,” you offer.

“Thanks,” Sam says with a small smile, “But someone has to keep them in check.” You laugh through your nose. “I’m sorry you got involved in this,” Sam says, reaching out to touch your hand.

“Don’t be sorry,” you say, taking his hand, “It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” Sam says, “I just want you to be safe. I wish I could take you away from all this. I could teach you to be a hunter, if you wanted, and we could travel the country, hunting things, saving people. I don’t have a lot to give you, but I’d be good to you. I know you don’t love me, but I love you. If you would be willing to give me a chance, you would see.”

“You’re wrong,” you say, “I do love Dean and Adam, but I love you too. I just didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Think about what I’ve told you,” Sam says, “And know that Dean and Adam both love you as well. When this is over they want you to choose. I want you to know that you don’t have to choose either of them if you don’t want to. Frankly, you don’t have to choose any of us. You should do what’s best for you.”

“Thank you Sam,” you say.

“I should be getting back before Adam and Dean tear each other’s heads off,” Sam says. You nod in agreement.

“I wish I could be there when they turn tonight,” you say, “I wish they would let me take care of them.”

“Both of them would if it weren’t for the other one,” Sam says, “I’ve been keeping them from fighting so they still haven’t established an Alpha, that makes things worse too. Maybe I should let them hash it out so they’ll stop fighting while they’re humans, but I’m afraid they’ll kill each other.”

“Please don’t let them fight,” you beg, “I don’t want them to hurt each other.”

“I promise I won’t let them fight,” Sam says before standing to leave, “Stay safe.” He leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead before leaving. You say goodbye before you make your way to your room, preparing for the long night you had in front of you.

“Evening Luv,” a voice says as you enter your room, making you jump.

“Who the Hell are you?” you ask as the man stands from your bed.

“I apologize,” the man says, “Allow me to introduce myself. The name’s Crowley.” He mock bows to you before moving closer to you.

“Stay away from me,” you say, reaching down to your boot to grab your silver knife. You back up towards the door but Crowley lunges at you and pushes the door closed behind you.

“Where are you going Luv?” You scream and slash your blade at him, shallowly catching him in the stomach and causing smoke to rise from the wound. Crowley growls and grabs at his stomach with one hand while catching your wrist with the other. He squeezes your wrist until you drop your knife. “Not so fast,” he says, “Those bloody hunters think they can ruin my life? Well not before I ruin theirs.” Crowley pulls your wrist and throws you onto the bed. “At first I thought I should just kill you, they both love you after all, but after some thought, I decided that turning you would be best. Dean would drown in his own regret, knowing that your pain was his fault. Sam on the other hand would re-live the guilt he felt when he let this happen to his brother. Both are wins for me,” Crowley muses, “I suppose the only thing left to do is wait for me to turn, so that I can bite you.”

“How did you find out about me?” you ask. Crowley just laughs.

“I came back to find Adam during his second transformation only to find him fighting with Dean, that bloody hunter. When I realized that they were fighting over you, I knew that you were the key to breaking him. I began watching you and realized that not only was Dean in love with you, but so was his brother. I decided to let them brood over you and become more attached before I did anything, but now I’ve grown tired of waiting around,” Crowley says. He grabs some rope that he had brought with him and binds your wrists behind your back, not without a fight on your part.

You look down to the floor, noticing the knife lying close to the door. Maybe if you could keep him talking, you could distract him enough for you to free yourself, grab the knife, and run out the door. Luckily for you, freeing yourself from ropes was part of your training with Sam. “Why did you wait so long to do this?” you ask, slowly twisting your wrists in an attempt to free them.

“Were you not paying attention?” Crowley asks, “I needed them to fall in love with you.” His answer wasn’t long enough for you. If you were going to get him distracted, you needed a new topic of conversation.

“Why did you bite Adam?” you ask, trying to keep him talking.

“Ah, see, that’s a more interesting question,” Crowley says, “I’m a wolf and every wolf needs a pack. Every wolf is either a leader or a follower. I’m a leader and yet I have no pack to lead, the bloody Winchester brothers saw to that. Family is important to them and that’s all I want, a wolf’s pack is their family. I seek out those without friends or families and turn them. Adam just happened to be one of those people.”

“You’re wrong,” you say, finally loosening your restraints, “Adam has friends.”

“Yes, the Winchesters, unfortunately I know,” Crowley says.

“No,” you say, “Me.” You jump from the bed and push Crowley to the side, stooping to grab your knife before running for the door. Crowley grabs your dress and tears the hem as you run out the door. You gather up your skirts and run from your home as fast as you can; you make for the path that would lead you to Adam’s house, sure that Crowley was close behind you. When you reach Adam’s cottage, you burst through the door, shouting for Sam, Dean, and Adam, but you get no response. Shit. They must have left for the clearing already.

You turn around to run for the clearing only to run into Crowley, causing you to scream. “Where are you going pet?” he asks with a smirk, “I’ll be turning soon, how am I supposed to bite you if you run away?” You swing your knife at him, this time catching him the arm, the burn from the silver distracts him enough to let you run past him. Your best chance of getting out of this alive was to find Adam, Dean, and Sam. You hear Crowley shout in pain and you look over your shoulder to see him doubled over in pain. You knew this meant that Adam and Dean would be turning now too. “That’s right Luv,” Crowley shouts after you, “Run! Lead me straight to those hunters you seem to love so much.”

When you reach the clearing, the only one there is Sam. “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Sam asks as you run to him. He stands from where he’s sitting and wraps his arms around you, holding you tight as you try to catch your breath.

“He’s here,” you say.

“Who’s here?” Sam asks, holding you at a distance.

“Crowley,” you respond, “He’s been here for months, watching us.”

“Shit,” Sam says.

“Where are Dean and Adam?” you ask.

“I told them to go in different directions so they wouldn’t fight. They won’t be back til morning,” Sam tells you.

“He’s chasing me,” you say, “He wants to turn me.”

“I won’t let that happen,” Sam says, wrapping you in his arms again, “We can’t stay here, we need to run.” Sam takes you by the hand and leads you towards the woods.

The tree limbs above you block out the moon, limiting what you can see. You trip and stumble over fallen branches and uneven ground, Sam catching you when you do. Suddenly, you hear footsteps off in the distance. Sam squeezes your hand and tells you to be quiet as he removes the gun from his back. A howl tears through the forest, breaking the silence and freezing the blood in your veins. Sam aims his gun towards where the sound came from and waits for the wolf to get closer. Two glowing red eyes appear out of the darkness and Sam shoots at them. You hear a whimper and then a growl.

“Run,” Sam tells you, “Run!” He pulls a hatchet from its holster at his hip as you do as you’re told. You run back towards the clearing, knowing that if you had to fight, the clearing would be the best place to do it. You reach the center of the clearing and grip your knife tightly, your knuckles turning white. More howls tear through the silence of the night, sending shivers down your spine; it sounded like they were communicating.

A wolf enters the clearing and you turn quickly to find Adam running towards you. “Thanks God,” you whisper as you lower your knife. Adam rushes towards you and nuzzles himself against you. “I’m so sorry Adam,” you say, “For everything.” Adam begins to growl. “Please don’t be angry with me,” you whisper. Adam pushes past you; you turn to realize that he’s placing himself between you and Crowley. “No,” you whisper.

Crowley begins to circle the two of you, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Adam follows his movements, keeping himself between you and the brown wolf. All of the sudden, Adam leaps at Crowley, but Crowley sends him to the ground with a swipe of his paw. Adam barks and snaps at Crowley, but Crowley is quicker. He evades Adam’s attacks and instead makes his own. His jaws clamp down around Adam’s shoulder, drawing a pained howl from him. Crowley looks down at his victim and bites down around his throat.

“No!” you scream. Crowley looks up at you, as if just now remembering your presence. He leaves Adam behind, limp on the ground, and stalks towards you. You hold your knife out in front of you, warning him to stay away. Crowley doesn’t heed your warning; he leaps at you, knocking you to the ground. You use everything Sam had taught you to protect yourself, punching and kicking as hard as you could. Crowley snaps at you and scratches you with his claws, but you’re able to fend him off using the knife. Crowley bites down on the knife and the second the silver touches him, smoke rises from the spot. While he’s distracted, you swing the knife upward, catching him in the ribcage, but missing his heart.

Crowley backs away from you, growling and barking as if he’s cursing you. He paws at the knife, trying to remove it from where it’s lodged. You use the chance to make your escape. Pain courses through your body as you push yourself from the ground. You clutch the claw marks on your arm as you run towards the woods, but it does little good. Before you get very far, Crowley has you pinned to the ground. He allows you to turn over so that you can see his glowing red eyes before he bites down on your shoulder. You scream in pain as blood wells to the surface of your skin.

The wolf looks down at the damage he’s done, examining his work. Tears stream down your face as you clutch at the fresh wound. He could kill you if he wanted to, you were defenseless. The next thing you knew, the wolf was gone. A black wolf bites the scruff of his the brown wolf’s neck, dragging him away from you. Crowley bites and swipes his paw, but Dean is more practiced, his attacks more precise. A grey wolf joins in on the fight, Adam was still alive. You watch as Adam and Dean work together to fight Crowley, the pained, desperate howls coming from him chill you to the bone.

“Oh God, Y/N, what happened?” Sam asks as he runs towards you from the woods. He drops his gun to the ground beside you and examines your wounds. “He bit you,” Sam says sadly. He clenches his jaw, trying to keep his emotions from his face, but failing. “You don’t have to watch this,” Sam says as he lifts you carefully from the ground. His strength always amazed you, even after fighting a wolf, he was strong enough to carry you. The sounds of the fighting wolves begins to die down as Sam carries you from the woods, you knew it was done, Crowley was dead.

Sam carries you to Adam’s cabin and lays you down on the bed. “I’ll be right back,” he says. He returns with a basin of water, a rag, and a sewing needle and thread. “I have to clean your wounds,” Sam says, avoiding the fact that one is a bite mark that will have you turning into a wolf with the next full moon. Sam seems absorbed in his work as he removes the blood and dirt from your skin with the wet cloth. “This is going to burn,” Sam says as he pulls a flask from his belt. He unscrews the top and pours some of the contents onto your shoulder. You gasp as the liquid sterilizes your wound. “I’m sorry,” Sam whispers, “I’m so sorry Y/N.” He whispers it over and over like a prayer, like if he says it enough, it’ll heal your wounds and everything will return to the way it was before. Nothing would ever be the way it was before.

“Thank you,” you say as he finishes stitching the last wound.

“Why are you thanking me?” Sam asks, “All I’ve done is helped to ruin your life.”

“You just saved my life Sam,” you respond.

“How can you even begin to believe that?” Sam asks, “Y/N, you’ve been bitten by a werewolf. You’ll turn next month because I wasn’t able to protect you. I’m supposed to be a hunter, I’m supposed to protect people from the supernatural, but what am I worth if I can’t even protect the woman I love from a single werewolf?”

“Sam, you can’t protect everyone. You did your best, but even I couldn’t protect myself,” you tell him.

“You're wrong,” Sam whispers, “I failed you, exactly as I failed my brother.”

“You didn’t fail anyone,” you say as you reach out to touch his cheek and turn his face towards you, only now noticing the claw marks there, “Sam, let me help you.” He turns away, shutting you off from him.

“I hoped you wouldn’t notice,” Sam says quietly, “Go to sleep, Dean and Adam will be back in the morning.” Sam stands and leaves the room.

Tears well in your eyes and threaten to spill over, but you force them back. You wanted to cry, not for yourself, but for Sam and Dean and Adam. Crowley was right, Sam would drown in guilt while Dean would drown on regret. They would both falling prey to Crowley’s plan so easily. Adam, on the other hand, was an innocent bystander, only harmed because of Crowley’s selfishness. You understood his want to have a family, but there were better ways of going about it. You even wanted to cry for Crowley. You had no attachment to him, but after hearing how desperate he had been for a family, you wish you could’ve helped him. Maybe if he hadn’t been so Hell bent on revenge, you could’ve shown him a better way. There was no point crying, what’s done was done and nothing would ever change it. Crowley was dead, you were a wolf, and Sam, Dean, and Adam would have to learn to deal with it. Finally, you drift off to sleep, dreading the rising sun.

“This is all my fault,” Dean says, his voice already filled with regret. You shift on the bed, sleep fading from you as you listen to the conversation occurring in the kitchen. “I should’ve never stopped her that day in the woods. I should’ve let her walk away, but I was too selfish. If it weren’t for me, she’d be at home now, safe. Instead I’ve made her a monster like me.”

“This wasn’t your fault,” Sam says, “I should’ve protected her, but I failed, just like I failed you. I told her as much last night.”

“No,” Adam says, “This was my fault. She’s been my friend since I can remember. If it was anyone’s job to protect her, it was mine. I should’ve told her about being bitten and about Crowley as soon as everything happened, but I was afraid of turning her away, she was a comfort to me. I was afraid that if I told her, she’d leave and never come back. Instead of doing the right thing, I drug her into this mess. Even if the two of you had never shown up, she still would’ve been a part of it, because I was too weak to let her go.”

“Stop it, all of you,” you shout from the bedroom as you struggle to stand, “Stop blaming yourselves.” The three men look to you as you lean against the doorframe. Adam moves to your side and helps you to the table, offering you his seat. “I could’ve walked away,” you say, “And maybe I should have, but it was a choice that I made. No one forced me to stay, but I did because I wanted to. You can’t blame yourselves for something you didn’t choose.”

“But you were bitten because of those choices,” Sam says, “And we led you to make those choices.”

“You didn’t bite me,” you say, “None of you did. The only person to blame for doing this to me is Crowley and he’s dead. There’s no point in dwelling on blaming a dead man for my problems, so I’ve decided not to waste my time. I think the best thing for everyone to do is move on with their lives, with or without me in it, but I don’t want any of you blaming yourselves for what happened to me.”

Silence fills the room as you wait for a response, any response. “We should leave,” Dean says. Adam and Sam look at Dean as if they’re appalled at what he’d just said, but it was the response you had expected.

“Then leave,” you say.

“No, Y/N, I mean all of us,” Dean says, cupping your face between his hands, “I know Adam, Sam, and I don’t always get along, but when it comes down to it we’re family and we take care of each other. You’re a part of our family too, if you want to be. I think we should all leave here together. You, Adam, and I, we can be a pack; and Sam can be the human that keeps us out of trouble.” Sam groans at the last comment.

“Is this the way you all feel?” you ask.

“Is don’t know about the being your keeper bit, but for the most part, yes,” Sam says.

“We’re not just going to abandon you, not like this,” Adam says, “I wish someone had been there to help me the first time I turned, and I’ll be there for you; we all will.”

***

Tonight was the night of the full moon. You had run with the three of them to a place where no one knew who you were. Before you left home, you had faked your death, with the help of Sam. You didn’t want your parents searching for you after you ran away. You didn’t want to drag them into the life you were now living, somehow that would be worse than them thinking they’d lost you to a tragic wolf attack.

As the days went by after you’d been bitten, the pain had gotten worse. Sam, Dean, or Adam was always by your side throughout the whole ordeal. They were always there for you, and you wanted to be there for them. You’d eventually gotten them past the regret and guilt they had felt when you were bitten, and even after everything, they all still loved you; frankly you still loved all of them too. They decided not to make you choose between them for the time being, even though you could tell they were getting restless.

Sam leads you to an open field. Dean and Adam had scouted the area surrounding the village in which you now lived and decided that this was the best place for the three of you to turn. You could barely walk as the blood boiled in your veins. “I’m sorry,” Sam tells you as he takes you to the center of the field where Dean and Adam are already waiting. “I’ll stay with you until you change,” Sam says, “Then I’ll wait for you to come home in the morning.” You nod, finding that the pain made it difficult to speak.

“It won’t always be like this,” Adam tells you.

“The pain you feel now won’t be there in the morning,” Dean says, “It’s just your body adjusting to what’s about to happen.” You nod again. They had told you about what would happen. They told you about the pain to expect, the heightened senses, the loss of memory you’d have for the first few transformations, and the cravings you would have in the morning. The four of you had agreed that this was how you would decide which of them you wanted to be with, if you wanted to be with any of them. The one you craved in the morning would be the one you chose to be with, if you even craved any of them. “It’s almost time,” Dean says. He helps you to remove your clothes. It felt strange being exposed to them like this, but it was something you’d have to get used to.

The moon shines bright overhead and you begin to feel the faintest hint of change within yourself. You shout as the transformation takes hold of you, morphing and rearranging your body. Though it was painful, it wasn’t as bad as you had expected. Actually, watching it happen to someone you cared about was worse than having it happen to you.

When the transformation is done, you pad over to Sam and nuzzle your nose against his hand. “How do you feel?” Sam asks. It was a difficult question to answer. You didn’t feel any pain, but everything was different. Your paws felt strange against the cold ground. You could sense the slightest movement, whether it be by a deer in the forest or a gnat flying near you. Your vision had completely changed; you could see better in the darkness than you could when you were human, but your range of color was reduced to grayscale with hints of blue and red. Your hearing was so heightened that you could hear Sam’s heart beating from where you stood and your sense of smell had you breathing in all sorts of wonderful scents that you could never smell before. All in all, you felt amazing. You bark happily at Sam’s question and lick the back of his hand, trying to reassure him that you were fine; even your sense of taste had improved.

“Good,” Sam says, as he runs his fingers through the fur on the top of your head, “I’ll see you in the morning.” He leans down and kisses the top of your head before scratching you behind the ear. “Be safe,” he whispers before turning towards home. You turn and follow after Dean and Adam.


	2. Red Riding Hood Ending - Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of “Red Riding Hood” where the reader chooses Adam.

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

“Good morning Alpha,” a soft voice whispers as you wipe the sleep from your eyes. His strong arms wrap tighter around you, pressing your back against his front.

“Good morning Adam,” you say before yawning, “Why did you call me Alpha?”

“That’s right,” Adam says, “You can’t remember a thing can you?”

“No,” you respond as you turn to face him. Just the sight of him made you want him, but you decided that you needed to know what had happened last night before you’d let anything else happen.

Adam chuckles. “I could tell you what happened,“ he teases, "Or I could not tell you and let you wonder for months and months until you can finally remember.”

“Tell me, please?” you ask, not wanting to be left in the dark.

“I don’t think I will,” Adam says as he trails his hand through your hair.

“Wait, you called me Alpha,” you say, “Doesn’t that mean you have to do what I say? Tell me what happened last night.”

“You find out that you’re an alpha only moments ago and you’re already giving orders,” Adam teases.

“Please?” you beg, wanting to know what had happened and praying that you hadn’t embarrassed yourself.

“Well, after we all turned, you said goodbye to Sam and followed Dean and I into the woods. We tried to help you learn the ropes of being a wolf, but Dean and I started to fight over what to teach you. When we started fighting you got us to stop and we both accepted that neither of us are alpha material. We both listen to you in a way neither of us would ever listen to each other,” Adam tells you, “We accepted you as our alpha. Then you bossed us around for a while and then you and I came here and fell asleep.”

“That’s it?” you ask, “We just ran around in the woods and then fell asleep?”

“What did you expect?” Adam asks, “We’re the good werewolves remember? It’s not like Dean and I would let you go around terrorizing people.”

“I don’t know,” you say, “It’s just that, with the way I feel right now, I thought that maybe something would’ve happened between us.”

“That was my fault,” Adam tells you, “I wasn’t sure you’d feel the same way in the morning and I didn’t want to let you do something you’d regret.” He twists a strand of your hair between his fingers nervously.

“Adam,” you whisper, caressing his cheek, “I love you.”

“But?” Adam asks.

“But nothing,” you respond, “I love you and that’s it. I want to be with you, and right now that’s all I can concentrate on.”

“Really?” Adam questions, “Every time I turn back into a human, you’re the only thing I can think about. I didn’t dare imagine that you might feel the same way.” You aren’t sure how to respond, so instead of speaking, you lean in and press your lips to his. Adam doesn’t hesitate. He tightens his hold on you and deepens the kiss. His tongue slides against your own as he maps out your mouth.

Adam pushes you onto your back and settles himself above you. He breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses along your jaw, neck, and collarbone. You drag your nails along his scalp and back, eliciting moans.

“Do you like that?” you ask, continuing to drag your nails along his skin. Adam hums in affirmation as he sucks your skin between his teeth, leaving a mark on your collarbone. He leaves kisses down the valley between your breasts before moving to suck your nipple between his lips. He flicks his tongue over the hardened bud as he massages your other breast in his hand. His other hand trails up your body and takes hold of your breast as he moves his lips to your other nipple, sucking it between his lips and tugging it between his teeth.

Adam continues his assault, leaving kisses down your abdomen and thighs. He pushes your legs apart, settling between them before looking up at you with questioning eyes. You draw your bottom lip between your teeth as you watch his movements. Adam leans down kissing up the inside of one thigh then the other, keeping his eyes on yours the whole time.

“Adam, please,” you groan as you let your head fall back against the ground. Adam chuckles against your skin before wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking it into his mouth. You moan as your hips involuntarily buck up from the ground. Adam places his hands on your hips, holding you down against the ground as he licks a stripe along your entrance with the flat of his tongue.

“You taste so good,” Adam growls before licking another slow stripe. His fingertips press into your skin as you try to lift your hips. He smiles against you before dragging your clit out with his teeth. Slowly, he lets one of his hands slide between your legs and runs two fingers through your folds. He’d barely even touched you and you were already a moaning mess. Your cravings made every touch more intense, lighting your body on fire with every brush of his lips and fingers.

Without even having to ask, Adam does exactly what you want him to do. He slides his middle finger into you, the pad barely brushing a spot inside you that sends shocks through your body. “Adam,” you moan loudly. He chuckles and the vibrations go straight to your core. Adam slides a second finger into you alongside the first, pumping them in and out of you as he flicks your clit with his tongue.

Your stomach coils and pulls tighter with every passing second. You try to lift your hips in an attempt to find your release, but Adam holds you down. Adam curls his fingers, hitting the perfect spot to send you careening over the edge. You moan loudly as your walls clench down around his fingers. He continues pumping, helping you to ride out your orgasm as your breathing returns to normal.

Adam pulls his fingers from you and licks them clean. He kisses his way slowly up your body, pausing to nip at your skin here and there. Finally, he reaches your lips and presses his against them. You moan and Adam swallows down the sound. “I love you Y/N,” Adam mumbles against your lips.

“I love you too,” you mumble back. Adam wraps his fingers in your hair and deepens the kiss before pulling away and looking you in the eye.

“Are you sure you want this?” Adam asks, “Are you sure you want me?”

“Yes, Adam, I want you,” you respond, “Please.”

“I just don’t want you to regret anything,” Adam says, caressing your cheek.

“There’s nothing to regret,“ you tell him, "I want you Adam.” You wrap one hand in his hair and crash your lips against his while you trail your other hand down to his lower back and pull him down towards you. You and Adam let out a simultaneous moan as his hard length presses against your core.

Adam rolls his hips against you, running his cock through your folds slowly enough to drive you mad. You reach between you and take hold of his length causing him to grunt. Ever so slowly, you pump your hand over his length, trying to frustrate him just as much as he had frustrated you.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Adam groans, his lips making their way from your shoulder to your neck.

“Neither can I,” you respond before Adam presses his lips to yours. He lines himself up with your entrance, the tip of his cock pressing against you. You clutch at his shoulder and lower back, trying to get him to enter you. A moan escapes your lips as he enters you inch by inch, pulling out before pressing in a little farther with each roll of his hips. Finally, he’s completely sheathed inside you, his thick cock stretching and filling you completely.

Adam draws one of your legs around his waist before he begins thrusting, slowly getting faster with each thrust. His lips break from yours and he nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his heavy breaths caressing your skin.

“Adam,” you moan as you let your eyes fall shut and you lose yourself to the sensations that he’s creating within you. Your nails leave marks along his skin as you drag them down his back. The sensation only causes Adam’s rhythm to quicken. His pace is fast and hard and even though you’re able to match his pace as you lift your hips to meet his thrusts, you find it difficult.

The knot in your stomach nears its breaking point once again as Adam’s thrusts become more and more erratic. “Y/N,” Adam groans over and over. He wraps his hand in your hair as his cock twitches inside you.

You cry out his name as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock. Your back arches off the ground and your toes curl from the intensity of your orgasm. Adam follows close behind you. He shouts your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself deep inside you. Adam hovers above you for a moment, allowing both of you to catch your breath before pulling himself from you.

He moves to lie by your side and traces his fingers along your bare skin. You snuggle in closer to him as he wraps his arms around you and pulls you against his chest. Even after everything that had just happened, you wanted him again, and maybe again after that.

“Can we stay here for a while?” you ask, not wanting to return home.

“We can do anything you wish, my Alpha,” Adam says as he places a kiss to the top of your head.


	3. Red Riding Hood Ending - Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of “Red Riding Hood” where the reader chooses Dean.

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, biting, mentions of things that happened between Dean and the reader while they were wolves (but nothing is explicitly stated, only implied)

Fic:

The cold of the ground seeps into your skin, but it’s fended off you the man who had you wrapped up in his arms. You snuggle in closer to him and breathe in his scent. Without even opening your eyes, you could tell it was Dean; his scent mingled with that of grass and dirt and something else, some more familiar, your own scent. This was something you could get used to, in fact, it was something you craved.

“Good morning little wolf,” Dean whispers as he lets his fingers trail up and down your side.

“I’m not exactly a little wolf though am I?” you ask.

“I apologize if I offended you, Alpha,” Dean says.

“Alpha?” you ask, “Did I fight you last night?” Dean laughs at your question.

“No,” he says, “Adam and I never fought for dominance and when you turned, we just sort of accepted you as the alpha.”

“Oh,” you say.

“Oh? That’s it?” Dean asks, “You wake up to discover that you’re the leader of a wolf pack and all you have to say is ‘oh?’”

“I don’t know what else to say,” you respond, “What happened last night?”

“Well, you, Adam, and I went into the woods and settled the whole dominance thing and then after a while, you and I slipped off by ourselves,” Dean says nonchalantly.

“Why?” you ask, swallowing thickly.

“Would you like me to help you remember?” Dean asks. You nod as your stomach twists at his words. Dean hooks two fingers under your chin and lifts your face until your gaze meets his. He leans in and presses his lips to yours, slow and passionate. You respond instantly, tangling your fingers in his hair and pulling him towards you with your free hand. Dean wraps his leg over you and pulls you towards him, pressing his hardened length against your thigh. “Anything?” he asks.

“Well, something,” you say, letting your hand slip between the two, “But I still can’t remember.”

“I’ll just have to try harder,” Dean say as he turns you to face away from him. He presses himself up against your back, his hard cock pressing against your ass. Dean nestles his face into your neck and nips at your skin, teeth leaving bruises that mark you as his. He swipes his thumb across your lips and you part them to kiss the pad of his thumb before sucking the digit into your mouth. His hand travels across your cheek and down your neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake. “How about now?” Dean asks as his hand travels down to your breast and he presses his thumb to your nipple, the cool air combined with your saliva on his thumb cause your nipple to stiffen as he rubs slow circles around it, “Anything coming back to you?”

“Maybe,” you say as fuzzy images start to come back to you, “But I think I need more.” Dean smirks against your skin as he skims his fingers down your abdomen and along your thigh. “Dean,” you moan as he draws your leg back over his.

“How about this? Does this help?” Dean asks as his fingers circle your clit.

“A little,” you say as more images return to your mind. Dean nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, kissing and biting the skin. He rocks his hips against you as he runs his fingers through your damp folds. “Dean, please,” you moan.

“Please what?” Dean asks.

“You know exactly what,” you respond.

“Tell me exactly what you want me to do,” Dean whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “You’re my Alpha Y/N, I’ll do anything you ask me to do.”

“Please Dean,” you moan. Dean slides his middle finger into you as he rocks his hips against you. You rock your hips forward, pressing your clit against the heel of his hand. Reaching behind you, you weave your fingers into Dean’s hair and turn to capture his lips with yours. “I want you Dean,” you moan.

“As my Alpha commands,” Dean responds, “If you really want to remember what happened last night, I need you to get on your hands and knees.” You do as Dean asks and he settles in behind you, pushing your legs apart as he does. Dean brushes your hair over your shoulder and runs his hand down your back, stopping at your hip. He takes hold of his cock with his other and lines himself with your entrance.

Images of the night before return to you as Dean pushes into you slowly, filling you inch by inch. Dean groans as he bottoms out inside you. He gives you a moment to adjust to his size before he begins thrusting. “Do you remember now?” Dean groans.

“Yes,” you moan, “Dean, please.” You push your hips back against Dean, pushing him deeper inside you. Dean grips your hips tightly as he thrusts harder and faster, harder and faster, harder and faster. Your fingernails dig into the dirt as you try to hold on to something solid. One of Dean’s hands slides up your abdomen and chest, coming to rest on your collarbone. He presses his hand against you with just enough force to pull you back against his chest. Dean nestles his face in the crook of your neck as his other hand leaves your hip and travels down to your clit, rubbing harsh circles around it.

“Cum for me little wolf,” Dean growls in your ear, his voice rough.

“Dean,” you groan. You let your head fall back against his shoulder as you reach behind you, clutching at Dean’s shoulder and the back of his neck. The knot in your stomach tightens as your walls begin to flutter around him. Dean thrusts into you hard, sending you over the edge. You moan his name as your walls clench down around him. Dean pulls out of you and flips you onto your back before thrusting back into you. You moan as he fills you again, resuming his pace from just moments before.

“Y/N,” Dean groans as he draws one of your legs around his waist and buries his face in your neck. You drag your nails along his scalp and back, clutching at him as he pumps in and out of you. The knot in your stomach begins to recoil as his cock twitches inside you. Dean wraps his hands in your hair and groans in your ear as he nears his orgasm, grunting with each thrust. The knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clamp down around him once again as his cock pulses and he spills himself inside you.

Dean kisses you, sloppy but passionate, as he pulls himself from you, leaving you empty. Your breathing becomes more even as Dean wraps his arms around you and pulls you against his chest. “So, do you remember what happened last night?” Dean asks.

“I think so,” you respond slowly, “But pieces seem to be missing, you may have to remind me again.” Dean chuckles as he runs his hand along your body.

“Don’t worry little wolf,” Dean says, “I’m not done with you yet. With these cravings, neither of us will be satisfied until we’ve had each other several times at least.” You laugh as you snuggle closer to him.

“I love you Y/N,” Dean says as he runs a hand through your hair.

“I love you too Dean,” you say back, “You know, I’m actually glad I was bitten.”

“Really?” Dean asks, running his fingers over the spot where your bite mark used to be before the wolf part of you healed it, “Why?”

“Do you think I’m a monster?” you ask.

“No,” Dean answers, cupping your cheek in his hand, “Never.”

“Then you see me in the same way I see you,” you respond. A smile crosses Dean’s lips.

“I’m sorry that this happened to you, but -” Dean begins, but you cut him off.

“Don’t apologize,” you say, “Your Alpha commands it.”

Dean laughs, “But you didn’t let me finish. I was going to say that I’m not sorry I met you, you are the best thing to ever happen to me. I don’t know how I got by without you before and I don’t know how I could ever go on without you in my life.“

"Dean,” you say brushing your fingers along his jaw, “Despite everything that’s happened I wouldn’t change a thing.” Dean flashes you a grin before pressing his lips to yours, holding you as if he never wanted to let you go.


	4. Red Riding Hood Ending - Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the ending of “Red Riding Hood” where the reader chooses Sam.

Warnings: Smut, unprotected sex, rough sex, slightly dom!Reader/sub!Sam

Fic:

Opening your eyes, you realize that you’re human again. It was strange how you couldn’t exactly recall becoming a wolf last night, but you knew it had to have happened. The last thing you knew that occurred for certain was Sam saying goodbye. The thought of Sam brings shivers to your spine and an aching between your legs. He was the one you craved.

A thin layer of dew covered your body, making you cold as you searched for your clothing. A fully clothed Dean approaches you from the woods, carrying a pile of your clothing. You try to cover yourself up, causing Dean to laugh.

“Don’t worry about that,” Dean says as he hands you your clothing, “Might as well get used to it, it’ll happen every month.” You groan as you pull your dress over your head and lace your corset back up over it. You pull on a pair of boots and clasp your cloak around your neck before following Dean back to a fire that he and Adam had built.

“Want some breakfast?” Adam asks as you sit down by the fire.

“I’m not really hungry,” you respond.

“So you’re craving something else then?” Adam asks, a hopeful tone in his voice.

“Yeah,” you respond quietly, looking off in the direction of the cottage you shared with the three men.

“Oh,” Dean says, sounding disappointed, “It’s Sam isn’t it?” You nod your head, an apologetic look on your face. “Maybe it’s for the best,” Dean says, “So Adam and I won’t fight and tear the pack apart.”

“Have you decided which of you is the leader yet?” you ask, hoping that they would sort it out soon so that you could have an organized pack.

“Well, no…” Adam says, letting his words trail off.

“But we do have a leader,” Dean finishes. You look between the two of them, confused. “You,” Dean says, clearly stating what he meant.

“I can’t be the alpha,” you say, shocked, “I’ve only turned once, how can I possibly be a good leader?”

“We both trust you,” Adam says, “And we both listen to you.”

“Yeah,” Dean chimes in, “You were bossing us around even before you became a wolf.” You shoot Dean a dirty look, but you knew he was right. When they had started fighting, you were the one to get them to stop.

“Did anything else interesting happen last night?” you ask.

“Not really,” Adam answers.

“We just ran around the woods and tried to teach you about tracking and hunting, not that you needed a lot of help,” Dean says. You nod, accepting their answers. “You should probably go take care of that craving,” Dean says, causing you to realize that you’d been squirming the whole time.

“Go on,” Adam says, waving his hand in the direction of the house, “Dean and I will give you two some time alone.”

“Really?” you ask.

“Of course,” Adam replies, “You’re our alpha and we’d do anything for you.” Dean nods in confirmation.

“You should go,” Dean tells you, “You’ll feel better once the cravings pass.”

“Thank you,” you say quietly.

“For what?” both of them ask.

“For not being angry with me for choosing Sam,” you respond.

“Don’t thank us,” Adam says.

“We want you to be happy, even if it isn’t with either of us,” Dean says. You give them an apologetic smile before standing to head towards home.

“Have fun!” Adam calls after you. You can hear the two of them laughing and making jokes as you walk away. You laugh to yourself and keep walking.

When you reach the cottage door, you open it to find Sam sitting at the table waiting for you. “You’re back early,” Sam says, “I figured it would’ve taken you longer to get home. Where are Adam and Dean?“

Without saying a word, you unfasten your cloak and let it fall to the floor before you close the distance between the two of you and fist your hands in his shirt. You tug on his shirt until he’s standing on his feet and instantly crash your lips against his. Sam’s eyes go wide as he pushes you away slightly.

"Me?” he asks. Your only answer is to press your lips to his once again. This time, he doesn’t push you away. One of his hands weaves into your hair while the other presses against your lower back, pulling you against him. His rough lips work to part your own so that his tongue can slip into your mouth. The two of you fight for dominance of the kiss until you finally become frustrated.

You push Sam up against the wall, causing him to grunt in surprise. You break the kiss and move your lips to his neck. His shirt is decidedly in the way, so untuck his shirt from his pants and press your fingertips under the hem, grazing the bare skin of his hips. You break away from him just long enough to pull his shirt over his head.

Sam reaches for the laces of your corset, but you push his hands away, you had other plans. “Y/N, I want to touch you,” Sam pleads.

“Not yet,” you answer before kissing your way across his chest to his other shoulder. You nip at the skin here and there, leaving little marks that said he was yours. Sam groans in frustration as your fingers move to unbuckle his belt. You let the belt fall to the floor before you start to leave kisses down his abdomen and move to your knees.

You look up at him with questioning eyes as you play with the strings at the front of his pants. Sam pushes your hair out of your face and wraps it around his hand. You take this as permission; you untie the front of his pants and push them down, his already hard cock springs free. You take his thick, heavy length in your hand and stroke him a few times before kissing his tip lightly. Sam groans, refusing to beg even though you know you’re driving him crazy.

Flattening your tongue, you lick a stripe up the underside of his cock from the base to the tip. Sam’s head falls back against the wall with a thud, causing you to smirk. You lick across the slit in his tip, collecting the salty precum that’s beaded there. His hips buck forward, begging you to take him into your mouth, but you push his hips back against the wall.

You lick a stripe along the underside of his cock again before you flick your eyes up to look at him. Sam is looking down at you with pleading eyes, but he refuses to say the word. You leave little kitten licks around his tip, drawing groans from his lips.

“Please,” Sam groans, finally giving in, “Y/N, please.” You take his tip between your lips and swirl your tongue around it. Slowly, you take him into your mouth, inch by inch. What you can’t fit into your mouth, you wrap your hand around. Sam groans as you begin bobbing your head, using your tongue to tease him. His hand tightens in your hair, begging you for more. “Please, Y/N,” Sam begs, his hips rocking forward, begging you for more.

You cup his balls with your free hand, massaging them with the tips of your fingers. Sam’s muscles grow tight and his cock twitches in your mouth. “I - I’m close,” Sam grunts. You rub your thighs together, trying to gain some friction for yourself as you bob your head and pump your hand over his length. Sam groans your name as his cock pulses and he spills himself in your mouth. You swallow him down and lick him clean as you look up at him through your lashes.

Sam hooks two fingers under your chin and lifts your face until your gaze meets his hazel eyes. In one quick movement, Sam takes hold of your arms and helps you to stand. He pulls you against him and his hands slip around to your back as his rough lips meet yours. His fingers fumble with the laces of your corset as he kisses you sloppily. You kick your boots off and kick them to the side, trying to make the process of undressing quicker. Finally, he pulls your corset from your body and pulls your dress over your head, leaving you completely naked. His rough, calloused fingers graze your skin before he pushes you backwards, guiding you to his room as his tongue maps out your mouth.

The backs of your knees hit the edge of the bed, causing you to topple backwards. You pull Sam with you, and he settles himself above you with an elbow on each side of your body. Sam breaks the kiss and begins leaving kisses along your neck and shoulder, sucking and nipping at the skin to mark you just as you had marked him. He reaches the spot on your shoulder where Crowley had bitten you and caresses the skin with his fingertips. After you had turned, your wounds had healed completely, leaving not even the slightest hint of a scar. Sam kisses the spot and leaves a mark before continuing to leave kisses down your body. He sucks one nipple into his mouth and pulls it out with his teeth before doing the same to the other. You tangle your fingers in his hair and tug lightly drawing a soft moan from his lips.

Sam continues kissing down your body, dipping his tongue into your belly button as he goes. He parts your legs enough for him to settle between them and leaves kisses down one thigh before kissing up the other. He thumbs your clit, his callused fingertip causing your hips to buck off the bed. Sam takes the opportunity to grasp your ass in his hands and he lifts you from the bed even farther. He leaves kisses on your inner thighs, but avoids the spot you want him most. You knew he was teasing you, waiting for you to beg. You tug at his hair, trying to pull him towards you and get what you want without saying a word, but Sam doesn’t relent.

Finally, you give in. “Please Sam,” you beg.

“That’s all I wanted to hear Y/N,” Sam tells you with a smirk. He keeps his eyes on yours as he leans down and sucks your clit between his lips. You moan loudly and tug his hair, trying to pull him closer. Sam flattens his tongue and licks a stripe along your folds and nudges your clit with his nose. Your head falls back against the sheets as you moan. Sam parts your folds and delves his tongue into you, swirling it inside you and nudging your clit with his nose. His name falls from your lips like a prayer. Sam groans as you tug his hair, sending vibrations straight to your core. The knot in your stomach coils and pulls tight.

“Sam!” you cry as your walls clench down around his tongue. Sam licks you clean and places you back down on the bed. He kisses up your body until he reaches your lips, the taste of him combining with the taste of you. You drag your nails down his back and pull him down on you, still wanting more. Sam obliges.

He pushes your legs further apart using his knees and settles between them as his lips hungrily kiss your own. Sam rocks his hips pressing his hard cock against your core, creating a delicious friction, but it’s not satisfying enough for you. You wrap a leg around his waist and flip him over onto his back, just as Sam had taught you to do during your training sessions. Straddling his waist, you take hold of his cock and line him up with your entrance before lowering yourself onto him. You groan along with Sam as you begin lifting yourself with your knees and lowering yourself back onto him. You rest your hands on Sam’s shoulders while his hands come to rest on your hips, guiding you as you ride his cock.

“Y/N,” Sam groans as his hands travel your body, caressing your every curve with his rough hands. The pace you set is slow and agonizing even for you, but just knowing that it’s frustrating Sam makes it that much more enjoyable. Sam’s fingertips dig into your skin, trying you to pick up your pace, but you refuse.

Finally, Sam loses his patience. He flips you over onto your back and begins thrusting into you vigorously. “Sam,” you moan as he fills you completely with each stroke. Sam weaves his fingers into your hair and laces the fingers of his other hand with yours, pushing your hand back against the bed beside your head. With your free hand, you hold onto Sam’s shoulder, trying to hold onto something solid as the bed rocks from the power of Sam’s thrusts. Sam bites down on the spot where your neck meets your shoulder, leaving a mark and causing your back to arch off the bed, pushing you firmly against him.

The knot in your stomach coils as Sam’s cock twitches inside you. Sam’s grip on your hand tightens and he grunts with each thrust. The sounds he’s making combined with the way he feels inside you sends you careening over the edge. You cry out as your walls clamp down around his pulsing cock, Sam groans your name as he spills himself deep inside you. Sam slows and eventually comes to a stop. He props himself up on his elbows and hovers above you.

A thin layer of sweat causes his hair to stick to his forehead. You push his hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. Your fingers brush the scars that Crowley had left on his cheek as your hand falls back down to your side. Sam turns his face from you and pulls himself from you, rolling to lie by your side.

“What’s wrong Sam?” you ask as you roll to your stomach, lying beside Sam, and prop yourself up on your elbows. Sam looks away from you, trying to hide his face.

“Nothing,” Sam says.

“Sam, it’s obviously not nothing,” you say, caressing his cheek and trying to get him to look at you.

“Your scar,” Sam says quietly, “It’s completely healed, like it never even happened. You could live a completely normal life, but just looking at my face is a reminder of what happened to you. Why would you choose that?”

“I’m sorry,” you say, “Are you referring to the normal life where I turn into a wolf once a month? Sam, looking at you is a reminder, but it reminds me that I don’t have to be a monster. I may be a wolf, but I don’t have to be like the man who made me one.“ Sam turns to you and gives you a sad smile.

"I just don’t understand why you would choose to be reminded of what you are every day of your life. With Adam or Dean you could pretend to be normal except for one night a month,” Sam says.

“I don’t want to pretend,” you respond, “I’m not normal and I don’t want to pretend that I am. I also don’t want to pretend that I don’t love you.”

Sam furrows his brow before reaching out to touch your cheek. “Did you just say …” he begins, but his words trail off.

“Yes, Sam, I love you,” you say, the words coming easily to you.

“I thought the cravings were temporary. Won’t you get bored of me after they’re over?” Sam asks.

“The cravings are temporary,” you answer, “But they aren’t the reason I love you Sam. I’ve been in love with you for a while now, the cravings just helped me realize it.” Sam gives you a genuine smile before pressing his lips to yours, more gently and passionate than before. He wraps you up in his arms and pulls you close before breaking the kiss.

“I love you too Y/N,” Sam says, running his thumb along your cheek. You snuggle in closer to him and rest your head against his chest, listening to the sound of his beating heart. “Look at us,” Sam says as he pulls the sheets up around the two of you, “A hunter and a wolf.” You smile at the absurdity of it. “I want to be there next time, for the whole night,” Sam says.

“Why?” you ask, “It’s really not that interesting.”

“So I can protect you all night from anyone who might want to harm you,” Sam says, “And so I can be there when you wake up in the morning to help with any craving you might have.” Sam’s suggestion causes you to giggle, but your laughter turns to moans as Sam crashes his lips to yours and settles himself above you. “Tell me what you want,” Sam says, “I’ll give you anything.”


End file.
